1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt switch, more particularly to a tilt switch including an electrically conductive ball member received in an insulating housing to engage first insert end portions of two first electric contact members therein, and movable to engage or disengage a second insert end portion of at least one second electric contact member to establish or break electrical connection among first and second electric contact terminals of the first and second electric contact members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tilt switch 10 is shown to include an electrically conductive housing 11 with an opening 111, two conductive ball members 12 which are received in the housing 11 via the opening 111, an insulating cover 14 which covers the opening 111 and which has a through hole 141 such that a first electric contact member 13 is press fitted within the through hole 141 and an enlarged head portion 131 thereof abuts against the cover 14, and a second electric contact member 15 which is clamped between the cover 14 and the housing 11 by deforming the housing 11 radially and inwardly. When the housing 11 is in an upright position, the ball members 12 engage the first electric contact member 13 by virtue of gravity and an inner peripheral wall of the housing 11, thereby establishing electrical connection between the first and second electric contact members 13, 15. Once the housing 11 is vibrated, the ball members 12 are moved to disengage the head portion 131 of the first electric contact member 13, thereby breaking the electrical connection. However, the second electric contact member 15 is liable to be stripped from the housing 11 due to the vibration of the latter. In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, when the ball members 12 are registered with each other vertically and disengage the inner peripheral wall of the housing 11, undesired breaking of the electrical connection will occur.